Leben mit meiner Armee
by M9
Summary: Selbstironie, Autorenprobleme - Würde es jedem Autor empfehlen, der von sich behauptet ein wenig verrückt zu sein...*zwinker* Verwendete Serien: Angel/Buffy, Highlander, Knight Rider, Mission Erde, Nick Knight, Slieders, Stargate, Star Trek, Xena; anson


Disclaimer: Wie immer...niemand gehört mir, alle gehören den Sendern...                           

Rating: PG...sicher ist sicher, wegen der Andeutungen... *hüst*

Bemerkung: Also seit die Story entstanden ist, hat meine Armee schon wieder Zuwachs bekommen (so langsam muß ich anbauen... ;) *lol* ) Legolas ist auch schon fertig und entwickelt sich ganz gut in der Bande... ;) ß keine Sorge, ihr versteht den Kommentar am Ende der Story.

Ach ja, die Autorenkollegin... *G* Wer mich kennt, müßte erkennen, wer sie ist.... *zwinker*

Ansonsten Danke ich den Mitwirkenden *zwinker* Feedback ist (uns ;) ) natürlich herzlichst willkommen... *g*

**Leben mit meiner Armee**

Wenn ihr den Titel dieser Story lest denkt ihr bestimmt: *Ach, Kriegsgeschichte* oder so etwas ähnliches. Aber ich muß euch enttäuschen.

Ok, ich gebe es zu. Sie hat schon etwas mit Krieg zu tun. Aber es ist eher ein kalter, unterschwelliger Krieg, ohne großartige Kämpfe. Es ähnelt mehr einem gegenseitigen Belauern und dem Abwarten, ob ein überraschender Angriff der Gegenseite kommt.

Aber bevor ich euch völlig verwirre, sollte ich mich und die Gegenseite vielleicht mal vorstellen und erklären, wie es zu dieser ‚Armee' kam:

Also ich bin meines Zeichens Fanfictionautorin. Und wo treiben sich solche wohl herum? Genau, im Internet. Da gibt es noch einige mehr von meiner Sorte. Autoren gibt es natürlich auch, aber nach meiner Erfahrung stellen diese noch eine Minderheit in der schreibenden Fangemeinde dar.

Mit der Zeit kennt man auch einige dieser Schreiberlinge besser und es gibt ja auch Chaträume und Messenger der verschiedensten Art, über die man sich ebenfalls unterhalten kann und sich so noch besser kennenlernt. Und als bestes Mittel, um sich auszutauschen und um vor allem auch zu testen, wie Geschichten ankommen, gibt es noch sogenannte Fanfictionforen. In diese kann man ganze oder auch nur Teile seiner Geschichten stellen und die anderen Forumsmitglieder geben dann mehr oder minder sinnvolle Kommentare dazu ab.

Und genau dieses Forum, in dem ich gelandet bin, ist in indirektem Sinne schuld an dieser Armee, die nun mein Leben durcheinanderbringt. Denn, bei einem seeeeeehr langen und ausführlichem Austausch über einen dieser Messenger haben einer dieser Forumsgeister und ich beschlossen, zusammen eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Und was wäre wohl ulkiger als einmal eine Fanfiction zu schreiben, in der wir ausnahmsweise alle selbst vorkommen? Natürlich nicht mit unseren richtigen Namen, denn es könnte ja theoretisch jeder lesen und daher ist es besser, diese nicht öffentlich bekannt zu geben. Aber die Synonyme, mit denen wir im Forum vertreten sind, könnte man doch problemlos verwenden, oder nicht?

Zumindest dachten wir das zu Beginn unserer schreiberischen Odyssee durch diese ziemlich verdrehte Story. Nur wie ja allgemein bekannt ist: Erstens kommt es anders, zweitens als man denkt!

Genau so war es auch in diesem Fall.

Mit Figuren kann man in Geschichten nämlich einiges anstellen und daher waren die Reaktionen neben dem Ruf nach „MEHR!!!" manchmal auch etwas heftiger. Zwar im lustigen Sinne, aber wenn man sich plötzlich darüber Sorgen machen muß, ob man von einem wütenden Wolf oder einer unsterblichen Amazonenprinzessin angegriffen wird, wird man schon etwas nachdenklich. Ganz zu schweigen von der Gefahr, in der man schwebt, wenn eine Schicksalswächterin ihre Mächte entfesselt oder wilde Monsterkaninchen und Drachengetier von Falkinnen und Wandermäusen geschickt werden.

Daher mußten diese Autorin und ich uns eben ein paar Gedanken über unsere Sicherheit machen. Schließlich wollen wir noch etwas länger der besagten Fangemeinde angehören. Also haben wir uns etliche Verteidigungsmaßnahmen überlegt.

Bei meinen bisherigen Ausführungen habt ihr euch bestimmt schon gedacht: ‚Die hat nen Knall!' Aber so sind wir eben, wir Autoren. Immer ein wenig verrückt. Aber ich frage euch ernsthaft: Wer will schon normal sein???

Doch nun zu den Maßnahmen, die wir ergriffen haben, um nachts noch ruhig schlafen zu können und auch tagsüber einigermaßen normal unserem Tagewerk nachgehen zu können.

Meine Autorenkollegin hat ihren Garten sofort mit Schlingpflanzen gefüllt und einige Fallgruben mit so exotischen Dingen wie Matschkuchen oder Muffinwurffallen bestückt. Ein ausgewachsenes Burger-King-Krokodil verstärkt ihre Abwehr noch. Zusätzlich hat sie sich noch den Deflektorschild der Defiant stibitzt sowie einige Goa'uld-Abwehrschilde von diesen gräßlichen, machtbesessenen Würmern entwendet und über ihrer Burg installiert.

Ich selbst habe mich da schon mehr an den Einfallsreichtum der menschlichen oder auch untoten Phantasie gehalten und mir somit zwei Unsterbliche und zwei Vampire nach Hause geholt, die sich immer neue Strategien ausgedacht haben, um den Feind abzuwehren.

Irgendwann kam dann aber die Feststellung, daß 4 Personen nicht genügend Kampfkraft gegen diesen Gegner, also die in unserer Geschichte verarbeiteten Personen, entwickeln können. Diese Erkenntnis hat mich dann dazu gebracht, daß ich mir noch einige andere Charaktere geschnappt habe und sie meiner Verteidigung hinzugefügt habe. Einige in der Weltgeschichte herumschwirrende Figuren haben scheinbar gedacht, wir feiern hier eine Party und so sind mir noch ein paar wehrkräftige Helfer zugelaufen, andere haben um Schutz vor mordlustigen Autoren gebeten, denen es scheinbar ein heilloses Vergnügen bereitet, sie einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. So ist meine Armee inzwischen auf ganze 15 Personen angewachsen.

Da ich nun aber nur ein Zimmer zur Verfügung habe und keine vollständige Wohnung, ist es hier inzwischen ziemlich eng (einige von denen scheinen jedoch nichts dagegen zu haben ;) ), es herrscht ein schönes Chaos und seit mir meine Kollegin einen Goa'uld-Schild zukommen hat lassen, nehmen diese Spezialisten ihre eigentliche Aufgabe nicht mehr ganz so ernst, wie es mir lieb wäre. So tanzen sie mir meistens auf der Nase herum.

Unter der Woche geht ihr Verhalten noch einigermaßen. Denn da ich schließlich diejenige bin, die das Geld für die Brötchen und den andern Kram, den sie mir wegfuttern, verdient, haben sie es eingesehen, daß sie mich besser schlafen lassen und mich bei der Arbeit auch nicht stören sollten. Sobald jedoch das Wochenende eintritt oder ich einen freien Tag genießen möchte stehen sie da und quengeln, richten Chaos an und machen sonstwas, um mich zu ärgern.

Ich schildere am besten mal einen dieser Tage, um einen Eindruck zu vermitteln und um andere Autoren zu warnen, sich auf ein solches ‚Abenteuer' einzulassen. Ja, ich nenne es Abenteuer, denn es ist eindeutig abenteuerlich, was mich erwartet, wenn ich nach Hause komme.

Gestreßt von der arbeitsreichen Woche, lasse ich Freitag abend meine Sachen aufs Bett fallen und hänge meine Jacke über einen Stuhl, damit sie nicht so zerknittert. Eigentlich möchte ich nur noch die Beine hochlegen, um einen geruhsamen Abend zu genießen. Doch das ‚geruhsam' kann ich gleich vergessen und erst recht das Beinehochlegen, da üblicherweise ein gewisser alter Mann nörgelnd ankommt und von mir verlangt, ich solle ihm Muffins backen. Seit dem letzten Sommer hat er nämlich einen Narren an diesen Dingern gefressen und sie verschwinden fast schneller in seinem Mund, als ich sie aus dem Backofen holen kann. Inzwischen bin ich dazu übergegangen, ihm dann einfach mein Backbuch in die Hände zu drücken, noch mal kurz nachzusehen, ob auch meine Eltern bestimmt nicht in der Küche beschäftigt sind (sie würden sich bestimmt sehr wundern, wenn da plötzlich ein Fremder vor ihnen steht und mit frischen Backwaren vor ihnen flüchtet und ganz selbstverständlich nebenbei die Küche verwüstet). Wenn die Luft rein ist, schicke ich ihn backen und den Highlander hinterher. Irgendwer muß das Chaos, das der Alte anrichtet ja schließlich wieder beseitigen und Duncan MacLeod ist mit seinem Putzfimmel genau der richtige für diesen Job.

Damit wären also schon zwei versorgt: Methos und Duncan, das unsterbliche Liebespaar.

Als nächstes darf ich dann Amanda zusammenstauchen, damit sie ihre in meinem Zimmer verteilten Einkäufe verschwinden läßt. Sie zieht dann schmollend ab und sucht ein Versteck. Ich vermute ja, daß nicht alles so ganz legal erworben ist, was sie inzwischen bei mir deponiert hat, aber in diesen Momenten bewegen mich ganz andere Sorgen. Denn ich habe ja noch einige Vampire, die, da Winter ist, zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade aufstehen.

Sie kommen dann aus dem Keller und Nick Knight - der ehemalige Vampircop - und Angel - der grüblerische Weltverbesserer - ziehen gleich weiter in die Küche, um sich ein Abendessen aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Immerhin waren die Zwei fähig selbst einzukaufen. Wobei mich die Miene unseres örtlichen Schlachters beim Verkauf von Blut in Flaschen schon interessiert hätte. Die beiden bin ich dann wenigstens einige Minuten los. Somit bleibt nur noch ein einziger Vampir, der sich natürlich nie mit den einfachsten Lösungen zufriedengeben kann. Schlachtblut kann er nämlich nicht ausstehen und da sein Chip bei Unsterblichen nicht funktioniert fängt eine kleine Hatz auf Amanda an.

Die gerade zusammengerafften Einkäufe verstreut sie bei ihrer Flucht natürlich wieder im Zimmer. Amanda flieht dann normalerweise zu ihrem Ritter in weißer Rüstung, Spike hinterher, in die Küche und ich muß den beiden nach und sie ermahnen, nicht so laut zu sein. Es könnte sie sonst jemand aus meiner Familie bemerken und dann hätten wir alle große Probleme. Wie sollte ich diese Versammlung von Wildfremden denn auch mit einfachen Worten erklären können?

Aufatmend über die Stille und mit Blick auf Spike, welcher sich an Methos Hals festgesaugt hat, da er genau weiß, daß der alte Mann diesem Spielchen nicht ganz abgeneigt ist, kann ich dann die Küche verlassen und mich nach der anderen Hälfte meiner Armee umsehen.

Kitt patrouilliert draußen. Er und Liam, der im Ausguck sitzt, sind die einzigen, die ihre Aufgabe noch ernstnehmen. Ach, ich darf ja Quinn nicht vergessen. Unseren Intelligenzbolzen finde ich normalerweise im Keller. Dort hat er sich eines der kleinen ungenutzten Zimmer mit allerlei Experimentierkram gefüllt. Er ist ständig damit beschäftigt, die Schilde zu verbessern und Methoden zu erfinden, wie man eventuelle Angriffe noch besser und durchschlagender abwehren könnte. Ein richtiger Workaholic der Junge.

Nachdem ich mich durch sein improvisiertes Labor geschlängelt und ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht habe, daß es bald Zeit zum Abendessen ist, kann ich mich nun darum kümmern, wo meine kriegserfahrensten Helfer abgeblieben sind.

Diese wohnen im Sommer draußen vor dem Haus in einem mit Tarntechnik bestückten Zelt. Im Winter ist es ihnen jedoch zu kalt. Daher haben sie momentan ihr Lager in meinem Zimmer aufgeschlagen.

Gerade als ich mich dort nach ihnen umsehe, kommt die Kriegerprinzessin herein und hält mir ein Kaninchen unter die Nase, welches sie im Wald geschossen hat. Der Gedanke *Warum wundert sich eigentlich niemand über die rasante Dezimierung unseres Wildbestandes?* schießt mir kurz durch den Kopf, da erzählt ihr ewiger Schatten, der Kriegsgott Ares, auch schon prahlerisch von den faszinierenden Fähigkeiten seines Schützlings. Grundsätzlich beginnt zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein heftiger Streit zwischen den beiden, da Xena den verliebten Gockel von Kriegsgott loswerden will, dieser sich aber natürlich nicht abweisen läßt. Sie hält ihm vor, daß er doch überhaupt nichts nützliches zu unserem Unterfangen beisteuert, während er sich darüber mokiert, daß sie ihn immer noch ablehnt, obwohl er schon mehrfach bewiesen hat, daß er ja alles für sie tun würde. Zu meinem Glück kommt just in diesem Moment das Anhängsel der Kriegerprinzessin atemlos hereingestürmt und kümmert sich um das erlegte Kaninchen, so daß es mir nicht mehr vor der empfindlichen Nase herumbaumelt.

Die beiden Teufel - der eine Schlumpf sowie sein Kollege, das Gedankenteufelchen - und mein Engelchen sitzen wartend vor dem Computer und spielen Stein, Schere, Papier, während sie sich drauf freuen, daß ich mich ins Internet aufmache. Doch das hat noch ein wenig Zeit.

Ich bewege meine müden Knochen erst wieder in die Küche, die inzwischen restlos überfüllt ist. Dabei plagt mich die Sorge, daß jeden Augenblick die Bombe platzt und jemand hereinschneit, der bei der Bande nichts zu suchen hat, doch bisher hatten wir immer Glück.

Irgendwann, meine Nerven plädieren schon darauf, die ganze Mannschaft einfach vor die Tür zu setzen, sind dann alle soweit sich bei mir zum Abendessen einzufinden.

Angel und Nick sind nach ihrer Stärkung gerne bereit Liam abzulösen, nur Spike fällt es etwas schwer sich von dem Frischblut loszureißen, wobei ich mich jedesmal frage, wie er das Blut eines 5000jährigen für frisch halten kann. Vielleicht gefällt ihm auch nur der viele Zucker, der sich im Blutkreislauf meines ältesten Untermieters befinden muß bei diesen Unmengen von Süßigkeiten, die dieser in sich hineinstopft.

Eigentlich sollte dieses Abendessen dann auch zu einer Lagebesprechung genutzt werden, Duncan ist jedoch zu begeistert seinen Lieblingsunsterblichen mit Muffins zu füttern und Amanda macht grundsätzlich mit bei diesem Spielchen. So landen diese drei jedesmal kichernd auf meinem Teppichboden und stellen Dinge an, die man nicht erzählen kann, ohne rot zu werden.

Xena und Ares haben sich in der Zwischenzeit schon wieder in einen neuen Streit hineingesteigert und Gabrieles Versuch, denselben zu schlichten, endet meist in einer Katastrophe. Daher stehen die zerbrechlichen Gegenstände seit Winteranfang im Keller, in Quinns Labor, da alle wissen, daß sie sich dort manierlich benehmen müssen, da sie sonst wirklich endgültig aus dem Haus geworfen werden.

Für Liam und mich beginnt damit die Zeit, in der wir uns vornehm zurückziehen, genauso wie das Intelligenzgenie Mallory, welches sich nun um das Wunderauto kümmert, das immer noch Streife fährt.

Der Companionbeschützer achtet auf die Berichte der Vampire, während ich mich nun endlich dem Schreiben und dem Beratschlagen mit meiner Kollegin widmen kann.

So lange höre ich nichts mehr von meiner Mannschaft, bis wir feststellen, daß wir wieder mal ein Stück von unserem Fabrizierten onlinestellen können.

Die Gegenseite wartet schließlich schon seit mehreren Tagen sehnsüchtig. Sei es, um sich zu amüsieren oder um sich wieder darüber zu beschweren, was wir mit ihnen anstellen.

Doch da fahren uns die beiden Teufelchen in die Quere. Oder zumindest mir, da ich diejenige bin, die Posten muß. Laut ruft es die Mannschaft zusammen. „AUFHALTKOMMANDO SOFORT ZUM COMPUTER, SIE WILL WIEDER ETWAS ONLINESTELLEN."

Mein Engelchen versucht ihnen immer den Mund zuzuheben, aber meist kommt sie nicht gegen die beiden Schreihälse an. So versammelt sich die ganze Truppe hinter meinem Rücken und ich muß mich gegen luftraubende Umarmungen und Wegzerrversuche erwehren. Schreie wie „Haltet sie auf!!" hallen ebenfalls durch das Zimmer.

Da innerhalb der Gruppe allerdings schon Querelen herrschen, ob ich nun posten soll oder nicht, erreiche ich normalerweise unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte den Computer wieder und lasse mich auch nicht vom Kampfeslärm oder von etwaigen auf meinen Kopf herabsegelnden Dreizacks aufhalten. Irgendwie gelang es mir bisher immer, trotz „NICHT SOOO VIIIIIIIEL!"-Aufforderungen, seitens der Post-Gegner, der wartenden Gegenseite ein neues Stück der Geschichte zum Verschlingen vorzulegen.

Wenn ihr nun aber denkt, mit der Onlinestellerei sei die Sache erledigt, seid ihr falsch gewickelt. Nein, dann geht es erst richtig los.

Die Verlierer der kleinen Schlacht fangen an zu schmollen und versperren mir müder Autorin, die sich ihren Schlaf redlich verdient hätte, den Weg zu meiner gemütlichen Schlafstätte und so gibt es auf diesen wenigen Metern einen zweiten Kleinkrieg.

Völlig übermüdet erreiche ich spät dann doch noch mein Bett und lasse mich zufrieden hineinfallen. Daß mein Zimmer immer aussieht, als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hätte, daran habe ich mich inzwischen gewöhnt und so versuche ich wenigstens ein bißchen Schlaf zu bekommen, da ich genau weiß, daß sie ihn mir nicht lange gönnen werden. Denn wie schon gesagt: Vampire sind nachtaktiv und sie nehmen die Wache nicht ganz ernst. Daher reißt es mich irgendwann aus meinen Träumen, weil sie das Zimmer als Partyraum auserkoren haben.

Xena und Gabriele sind Geräusche nachts gewohnt und haben keinerlei Probleme, sich auszuruhen und Quinn hat sich sein Nachtlager sowieso im Labor eingerichtet, damit er Tag und Nacht ungestört arbeiten kann, ohne andere zu wecken. Diese Weitsicht hatte ich leider nicht. Ich bin ein Mensch der Neuzeit und daher stört es mich, wenn ein gewisser Lärmpegel überschritten wird.

Ares, der meist für die schummrige Festbeleuchtung in meinem Zimmer verantwortlich ist, stört dies natürlich nicht. Genausowenig wie Spike und Angel – dieser ist übrigens lange nicht so edel und gut, wie er im Fernsehen dargestellt wird - , die sich mit den beiden unsterblichen Männern auf dem Teppich vergnügen. Ich frage mich dann, wie schon häufig, was diesen Einrichtungsgegenstand so interessant macht, aber bisher kam ich nicht hinter sein Geheimnis. (Falls ihr also eine Idee habt, meldet euch bei mir. ;) ) Bald werde ich glücklicherweise von Amanda abgelenkt, die mir und dem Kriegsgott ihre Neuerwerbungen vorführen muß.

Das einzig beruhigende in diesem Moment ist für mich dann, daß Kitt fröhlich Patrouille fährt und Nick jede Annäherung eines Feindobjektes geflissentlich meldet, so wie es dann oft im Morgengrauen geschieht.

Leicht übernächtigt können wir das Wesen – diesmal ein rosa Drachen mit Kaninchenohren und Pfauenfedern am Schwanz – noch abwehren, bevor es gegen 7 Uhr etwas ruhiger wird.

Dies muß ich natürlich sofort nutzen, denn da Wochenende ist, stört es ja niemand, wenn ich mal ein wenig länger liegenbleibe. So kann ich ein kleinwenig Schlaf nachholen. Zwar nicht den wirklich Nötigen, aber zwei Stunden sind immerhin etwas.

Stehe ich endlich auf, haben sich die Vampire schon wieder in den Keller verzogen und die ausgeschlafene Xena überläßt Liam ihren Platz und übernimmt den Ausguck, während sich Gabrielle um das Frühstück kümmert. Einfacher wäre es natürlich, wenn Ares alles herschnippen würde – und sicherlich auch billiger – aber er hat ja die Bedingung gestellt, daß ihn die Kriegerprinzessin darum bitten muß und diese ist einfach zu stolz dazu. Ich muß wohl auch mit ihr mal ein ernstes Wörtchen über Zusammenarbeit reden. Bei den Vampiren hat es nach den ersten Scherben im Keller schließlich auch gefruchtet. Doch noch bin ich nicht wach genug für diese Aufgabe.

Zu meiner Beruhigung schlummern Duncan, Methos und Amanda – zwar leicht ineinander verknotet, aber mit seligem Lächeln auf den Gesichtern – nun endlich auch ein wenig und ich kann mich an ihnen vorbei ins Badezimmer schleichen. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche bin ich nämlich wesentlich besser gerüstet, mich gegen diese Chaoten zu behaupten.

Nach dem Genuß des Morgenmahles werden dann Duncan und Kitt mit einer von allen gemeinsam erstellten Liste in den nächsten Supermarkt geschickt, da wir noch Verpflegung fürs Wochenende benötigen. Die Notrationen tasten wir grundsätzlich nicht an, da wir jederzeit mit einer Belagerung rechnen müssen.

Da verlangt Methos schon wieder eine Zwischenmahlzeit. „Muffins!!"

Mein Augenverdrehen interpretiert er als ‚selbermachen' und meine Frage „Wie konntest du eigentlich 5000 Jahre ohne diese Dinger überleben?" tut er mit einem Achselzucken ab.

Wir anderen beschäftigen uns dann mit der ehrenvollen Aufgabe, die angerichtete Verwüstung zu mindern und sogar die Diebin Amanda hilft mit. Dies liegt aber wohl nur daran, daß ich ihr den Kriegsgott als Aufpasser gegeben habe. Er ist der einzige, dessen Befehlen sie nicht widerspricht. Die Frage, die ich mir dabei stelle, ist nun, ob sie einfach Angst vor ihm hat oder sich von ihm Informationen über die Verstecke längst verlorener Schätze erhofft. Aber das sollen die beiden unter sich klären.

Nur meine beiden Teufelchen drücken sich mal wieder vor der Aufgabe und versuchen - Gottseidank erfolglos - wieder ein Programm auf dem Computer zu installieren, welches mich von weiteren Posts abhalten soll.

Nach einer relativ erfolglosen und eigentlich auch sinnlosen Aufräumaktion – schließlich sieht das Zimmer nach 24 Stunden wieder genauso wild aus – und der Zubereitung des Monsters vom Morgen als Mittagessen, kann ich endlich wieder an der Geschichte feilen und werde für kurze Zeit in Ruhe gelassen. Doch sobald ein gewisser alter Mann oder diverse Vampire wieder Hunger bekommen, geht das ganze Theater von vorne los.

Methos will Muffins, dann wird die Küche verwüstet, Flucht vor neugierigen Augen in alle verfügbaren Schränke (kein Wunder, daß ich keinen Platz mehr für neue Klamotten habe, wenn statt ihrer immer ein paar Nervensägen im Schrank hängen) und Kämpfe um das Onlinestellen von Storystücken.

Und so geht es das gesamte Wochenende.

Daher bin ich inzwischen froh, wenn ich mich montags endlich erholen kann und der ‚Ernst' ;) des Lebens wieder beginnt.

Klar, es gibt auch Dinge, die für meine Armee sprechen. Es ist schließlich ganz witzig, die Leute zu beobachten. Außerdem habe ich so immer jemanden, der fleißig Kommentare zu dem Geschriebenen abgibt und es entstehen einfach durch das Beobachten dieser Bande Ideen für neue Geschichten und als Krankenpfleger taugen ebenfalls einige von ihnen, wie ich durch leidvolle Erkältungserfahrungen feststellen konnte.

Zudem meinte meine Autorenkollegin schon, ich könnte mit der Aufzeichnung und dem Verkauf maßgeschneiderter Videokassetten Millionen verdienen, wogegen ich mich dann aber mit dem Argument „Aber dann kennt doch jeder unsere Verteidigungsmaßnahmen und kann die Verteidigungsringe alle durchbrechen." entschieden habe.

Momentan funktioniert die ganze Sache noch einigermaßen und daher werde ich auch niemand aus meiner Abwehr ausschließen. Aber ich habe alle gewarnt! Wenn es ausufert, werde ich sie gnadenlos vor die Tür setzen und auch mitleiderregende Hundeblicke werden ihnen dann nichts nützen! Dabei gehe ich dann rigoros und unbestechlich vor.

Allen anderen Autoren kann ich nur raten:

Überlegt es euch gut, bevor ihr euch solche Charaktere nach Hause einladet.

Gewiß, es hat viele gute Seiten. Aber seid euch bewußt, daß ihr das Risiko eingeht, keine Ruhe mehr zu haben.

So, und nun muß ich mich verabschieden. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch einen ausreichenden Einblick verschaffen, was man mit den Akteuren seiner Fanfiction alles erleben kann. Nun sollte ich aber mal wieder nach meinem Klontank sehen, in dem ein netter blonder Elb heranwächst. Ich hoffe Legolas verträgt sich mit den anderen und lebt sich schnell bei mir ein.

Bis bald.

Eure M

Ende


End file.
